veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Dohring
Jason William Dohring (born 30 March 1982) is an American actor who is best known for his role as Logan Echolls on the 2004-2007 television show Veronica Mars and for his roles as Josef Kostan on the 2007 series Moonlight and Adam Carpenter on the 2011 series Ringer. Biography Birth and Family Dohring is the son of entrepreneur Doug Dohring, founder and CEO of Age of Learning, the company behind the popular ABCmouse.com Early Learning Academy. Doug Dohring also founded the marketing research firm the Dohring Company and Neopets, Inc. Jason Dohring is one of five children of Doug and Laurie Dohring. Jason was born on March 30, 1982. Dohring's siblings are: Robert Dohring, Jonathan Dohring, Kelsey Dohring and Kirsten Dohring. A few of them also appeared in television films like his sister Kristen. Film Career With the notoriety of his family, Dohring was easily set into an acting career starting with his first film appearance in Prehysteria! 2, a direct-to-video film. Throughout the years, Dohring would appear in a few more films like: Deep Impact, Black Cadillac, and The Deep Below. Television Career After filming Prehysteria! 2, Dohring decided to appear in television productions starting with a role in the hit television series, Baywatch. Dohring started to make one-time appearances in other television series such as: Roswell, Boston Public, Cold Case, and appearing twice in The Division. In 2007, Dohring became part of the main cast in the hit supernatural series, Moonlight, where he works alongside Alex O'Loughlin, Sophia Myles, and Shannyn Sossamon. The series, even though lasted for one season, developed a dedicated fan base which Dohring still accompanies to. In 2011 to 2012, Dohring worked alongside actress, Sarah Michelle Gellar Prinze in the television Ringer. Veronica Mars In 2004, Dohring appeared for a role in the television series, Veronica Mars. Originally auditioned for the role of Duncan Kane, Dohring landed the role for Logan Echolls and worked alongside with famous actors, Kristen Bell, Enrico Colantoni, Francis Capra, and Amanda Seyfried. in a promotion photo of Veronica Mars.]] Being Dohring's first full-length main cast role in a television series, Veronica Mars shaped Dohring's career and he became widely known for his role in the series. Dohring quoted during his experience on acting on television, "I love the creating part of taking on a character. It is fun to BE another person and create what it would be like to be that person." in 2007, after the cancellation of Veronica Mars, Dohring, along with series creation Rob Thomas, and Kristen Bell, attempted to promote the series to try to have it renewed for another season or at have a motion picture. With no luck, Dohring joined Moonlight and made more television appearances while working with the cast of Veronica Mars to have it return. Even after the series has ended, he remained close friends with fellow costars: Kristen Bell, Enrico Colantoni, Ryan Hansen, and series creator Rob Thomas. For years, they have been following fans on Twitter to try to persuade them to convince Warner Bros. that a film adaptation of Veronica Mars should be made as they all wish to work together once again. Kingdom Hearts On February 10, 2010 in an interview he stated that he would be voicing a character in a Disney video game that was released in Japan last January; the game was revealed to be Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep by Square-Enix/Disney, and the character was Terra. His performance as Terra was widely panned, however, with GameSpot criticizing it as "abysmal". He reprises the role in a cameo appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Veronica Mars Motion Picture Dohring, Bell, Thomas, Colantoni, and Ryan Hansen, created a video to placed on the Kickstarter website to promote fans to donate money for the Veronica Mars Film to be made. 12 hours after Thomas posted the campaign, the cast and crew reached their goal of making over $2,000,000 and the long-awaited Veronica Mars Film is going to be made. In April 2013, Dohring confirmed that he will reprise his role of Logan Echolls for the film. Television Appearances *1995 - Baywatch *2001 - Roswell *2002 - Boston Public *2004 - Judging Amy *2004 - Cold Case *2004 - The Division *2004 - "Zero Tolerance: Part 2" *2004-2007 - Veronica Mars *2007-2008 - Moonlight *2010 - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *2010 - Lie to Me *2011-2012 - Ringer *2012 - Supernatural *2015- Izombie Category:Cast Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actor Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Veronica Mars (Film) Cast Category:Play It Again, Dick Cast